weeks after the lights went out
by VampyricBeauty
Summary: what if Jo had never died and had woken up in the hosptial. She remembered everything and needed to find Dean. would they have a chance?
1. How did I get here?

The last thing Jo had remembered was being having the idea of building a bomb from supplies in a store she was trapped in with Sam, Dean and her Mother.

She heard her mother say she would stay with her and it was all okay. Lights went out for her and the next thing she knew she woke up in a hospital. She had no idea how she ended up there but tried to sit up and winced feeling stitches along her side and down to her leg.

She whimpered a little as she sat up as much as she could and propped up her pillows against her back.

A doctor came in and was surprised to see that she was awake. He had it marked down that she had been a coma for weeks. "What day is it?" Jo had asked the man that walked in. The doctor turned to look at her and told her she was hurt badly and healing nicely. That she had been there for about three weeks.

"I can't stay here, I have to go. I have to help them" she demanded and tried to get up and out of bed and the doctor made her lay back down and gave her another round of pain killers to relax her and take away the pain. "no ..no..please..Don't..I have to go!" she begged and eventually shut up feeling a little sleepy. She noticed before she passed out that her things were there and she spotted her phone before she fell back asleep.

Hours went by until her eyes opened again, still in a hospital. This time she didn't make a noise and got up slowly and got dressed, the slowest she's ever done. She was feeling alright considering the stitches in her side. She discharged herself and took off.

She took a town bus for about an hour and went to the first motel she came across. She settled in and lay down across the bed. She took care of her injury and replaced it with clean bandages that she stole from the hospital supply room on the way out.

She also took some meds from the cabinet and took one of those for the pain. She debated for the longest time of calling Dean to tell him she was alive and had no idea how. She wanted her answers and didn't know who else to talk to. She picked up her phone and clicked her nails against the back of her phone and dialed and hung up many times. She jumped when her phone rang and obviously he hit the call back button. She swallowed hard and answered the phone.

"This isn't funny, who is this?" Dean accused in a way that didn't surprise Jo.

"I'm sorry.." she said in a small voice " I didn't know what to say..I know what you're thinking..but this is real." She told him "Dean..this is real Its really me, Jo"


	2. reunion

Jo was nervous about this conversation and didn't exactly know what to tell him and knew it would go better in person. That way he could tell that this was really happening and he wasn't seeing things.

"um..maybe we should meet up somewhere.." she suggested and clicked her nails against the back of her phone and paced her motel room a few times trying to come up with some sort of agreement with him.

Dean considered it and grabbed a couple things to test and make sure it was really her. "okay, sure..where are you?" he asked her

"I'm in Indianapolis.." jo told him and paced for a moment before sitting back on the end of the bed.

"okay..be there in a few hours.." dean told her and got the name of the place she was staying. The more private they made this the better.

Jo half expected for him not to believe her even after this phone call and knew he would do a few tests to make sure it was really her and not a demon or just a ghost. She was okay with this and would have done this herself if the opportunity ever came up.

Mostly she wanted to know what really happened and why it was only here that was still here. She was looking for her mother and wanted some extra help or just answers of where Ellen was now.

Dean packed up for the road trip and made there in a few hours. He was anxious to know if it was really her. He pulled up to the motel and checked the name with what he written down. He parked and got out of the impala and walked up to her room and knocked at the door.

Jo heard the knock and perked up a little and walked over to the door and saw through the peep hole at the door that It was Dean and he was alone.

She swallowed hard and reached for the door handle and opened the door to her room.

"Hey.." she said very softly and simply and let him in, there was so much to say and didn't know where to start.

Dean just stared at her for a moment in shock and blanked out about the usual tactics and tests to know for sure and walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and didn't want to let her go.

Jo hugged him back and refused to let go herself.


	3. where is she?

Jo hugged him and refused to let him go. She was happy to see him and yet still so confused on why she had to wake up in the hospital alone and had no idea where her mother was.

Finding her mom was her latest mission and where ever she was, Jo had hoped she was okay and happy. If she found out that her mother was in heaven, it would be better if Ellen was reunited with Bill. If that was all true, that would be enough for Jo to be okay and happy.

"I'm okay…." She said softly and rubbed his back "it could be worse.." she said with a small laugh and pulled back a little to look at him.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "No more marks on me, not even a scar.." she said lifting up her shirt to show him where the hell hound had torn her skin apart. Sure enough, not even a scar left. Whatever the reason was that she was back, whatever it was that brought her back made sure to bring her back fully healed.

Dean gave her a look over and it wasn't much of a surprise to him to see that everything was okay with her. When he came back from the dead, he didn't have much of a scar from the hell hounds either. "how are you back? Who did this?" he asked her and she shrugged completely clueless on the matter.  
"I have no idea, I was hoping you could tell me. " she said leaning back for a moment and rested on her elbows. " Do you know what happened to my mom? Where is she?" Jo asked very softly.

Dean didn't know how to answer her and couldn't lie to her either. "Jo..your mom..she died when you did. She was the one that set off the bomb.." he told her in the softest voice possible. "She's not here if that's what you're asking" he told her honestly.

Jo took a deep breath listening to all of this and just nodded "oh..okay.." she said and looked away for a second. "Well then..I hope she's with my father. As long as they are together then I'm okay.." she said and couldn't tell him she wished she was with her parents now.


	4. Chapter 4

I am soo sorry it has taken months for me to update this. I honestly forgot all about this and had to re read what i have already posted. Hope I haven't gone in a circles too muh. hope you enjoy the update and I will try to keep up with this as much as possible.

* * *

Jo felt a little conflicted at the moment. She was happy to see Dean and know that he was okay. At the same time she truly missed her mom and more than anything wanted to be with her again.

She was very curious to all that she had missed since she had been away. She found out that she was out for a few months and was stuck in a coma in the hospital.

She was happy to be out and with her friends and extended family again but there was something about her that was simply different. No matter what, she felt incredibly lost in this world and she wanted to be at peace. At times she had contemplated giving up all together and leave hunting once and for all.

Naturally, Dean thought she was crazy and smart about it at the same time. It made her laugh a little and she decided to stick around for a while until she figured out what she wanted to do.

Once she started hunting, it was tough to go back and pretend none of it ever happened to her.

She stayed the night in a motel room next to where Dean and Sam were for the night and met up with them the next morning. Back on the road so soon felt a little weird to Jo but she was okay and needed something to take her mind off of what had happened. She didn't want to feel so alone forever. This way, she was surrounded by people that cared about her and wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again.


End file.
